The House of the Rising Sun
by WowThatWasWeird
Summary: It's been three years since Lloyd has defeated the Overlord. Defeated, but not destroyed. When Sensei Wu tells the ninja about the more uncommon elements, and the ninja that control them, they are more than eager to find the new ninja. First, they must find Ava, the ninja of light...
1. Chapter 1: All of a Sudden

It had been three years since the final battle. The ninja were in the game room, playing Fist to Face 2. Pixel was tinkering with Nya's broken laptop, while Nya repaired her samurai suit. Everything was going fine until Sensei Wu entered the game room. "Ninja, I have something to tell you," said the Sensei. "There are four main elements, fire, earth, ice, and lightning. But there are also other elements. There is water, air, shadow, dark, light, nature, animals, imagination, and energy. I am sending you all on a mission to find the Light Ninja, a girl named Ava. When she comes, you must train her."

"Wait, wait, wait. This is all so sudden. Why didn't you give us a heads-up?" Cole asked, pausing the game.

"Because I wasn't sure of Ava's existence until now. She is in Cader, a city full of nindroids. They have her in captivity. They don't know that she's the Light Ninja yet. Hurry! Cader is to the East!" And Sensei Wu began to hit them with his staff. The ninja groaned and Zane turned off the TV. Then they all stumbled to their rooms to get their ninja suits.

"I was just about to win the game!" Lloyd complained while Kai buckled his green sashes.

"Done!" said Kai triumphantly. Lloyd looked over his shoulder to make sure all the sashes were buckled.

Cole grumbled, "And I was about to beat you up for winning."


	2. Chapter 2: Cader

"Wow, Cader is a really cruddy place," said Jay. The ninja were now in Cader. They were hiding behind some crates next to the whipping post. The whipping post was next to the poles that prisoners were tied to. Tied to one of the poles was an unconscious girl with sun-kissed skin and waist-length auburn waves. She was extremely skinny due to lack of food and water. She was wearing a black T-shirt and gray jeans. Both her shirt and pants were torn. Her feet were bare. "Is that Ava?" Lloyd asked, horrified at the condition of the girl. "They've treated her horribly! Why in the world would they do that?"

"Yup, I think that's her," said Kai, staring at Ava. He ignored Lloyd's question and turned to Cole. "Cole, any nindroids around?" Cole was on guard at the time. He shook his head. "I see nothing, Kai."

"That's great! Now we can save her!" said Lloyd excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Zane asked.

"Of course I am! We've just got to save her!" Lloyd began to sneak out of his hiding place. He crawled toward Ava, a small knife in his hand so he could cut the ropes. Lloyd began to slash at the ropes. In a matter of minutes, Lloyd was carrying Ava in his arms while the ninja ran out of the city. As they were running, Jay fell toward some sharp rocks. He screamed. While he regained his balance, nindroids began to swarm toward the five ninja. "Jay, why do you always have to mess things up?" Zane groaned as they pulled out their weapons. "Whatever you do, don't get hurt, don't get captured, and don't let them get to Ava!"

Kai said sarcastically, "Gee, that'll be _sooo_ easy."


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**I kinda forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience. Anyway, I don't own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, though I wish I did. I do own my OC though. The OC is Ava. Don't worry, though; you'll be seeing lots of new OCs in my other stories!**

"Lloyd, get out of here!" Jay yelled over the sound of metal against metal. "You've got to protect the girl!"

"But you guys will be overpowered! I can't leave you!" Lloyd screamed, knowing it was hopeless. They would be captured, the Overlord would win, and it would be over before they could say "Spinjitzu!" Lloyd was frustrated that it would be over so fast. Finally, Cole ran over to Lloyd and shoved him out of the battle. "Ninja... Go!" said Cole, wiping out the nindroids around him. "We'll be okay! Just go!" Lloyd's mind was swirling with worry and doubt; he was responsible for leaving his friends behind. He felt guilty and sad. He was... Confused. Where was he supposed to go? Lloyd successfully cleared his mind and changed the direction in which he was running.

_ The bounty. Go home. Run. Protect Ava. The others. Overpowered. Captured. Run home. Tend to Ava. Save others. No! Run, run. Run to home. To the bounty. Run. Save the girl. Free others. No! Run home..._ The voices in Lloyd's head were driving him mad. He wanted to scream. But his throat felt like it was closed up. He couldn't speak or scream, however much he wanted to. Everything had happened so quickly. They had been running, running out of Cader. Then Jay screamed. The nindroids. They were coming closer. Metal against metal. Cole shoved him. He ran. And ran. And ran. Lloyd blinked, pushing his thoughts away. Wait, what was that? The bounty! Invigorated, Lloyd pushed himself past his limits for about twenty minutes. Then, he collapsed on the deck of the bounty and knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4: Making A Plan

**OMG! What's going to happen next?! I'm gonna have some friends sleepover tonight, so this is my last chappie for a few days! By the way, this story is written in Lloyd's POV. P.I.X.A.L's name will be written like this: Pixel. BTW, it's because I'm lazy! (:**

I opened my eyes. I was in my room. I was wearing a plain, loose green T-shirt and gray shorts. My shoes had been removed and were now next to my bed. I remembered running, then passing out on the deck of the bounty. I remembered my friends, and all the pain came rushing back. I groaned, and a girl with wavy red hair entered the room. _Ava. _I smiled. "Hi, Ava!" I said cheerfully.

"Are you feeling okay? Nya told me you ran a lot trying to get me back here," said Ava, blushing. I was confused; why was she blushing? She looked healthier than in Cader. Then a strange thought entered my head. _Wow, she's super cute, _I thought. I tried to stop staring, but I couldn't. Oh no. Why, why, why? Why did she have to be so beautiful? Her golden eyes sparkled. Her auburn waves tumbled down her shoulders. Everything about her was perfect. I pushed the thought away and said, "Pass me my shoes and socks." She gave my stuff to me. I started to put them on.

Meanwhile, she said, "Don't go looking for your friends yet. You need to rest." By that time, I was done putting on my socks and shoes and was making my way toward the door. "I have to go. Sorry." I began to open the door, but she shoved me away. "You have to stay. You're not ready!" I scowled. "You don't understand, Ava." "Yes, I do!" she said angrily. "I'm trying to help you! You need to stay here and rest!" She was starting to get on my nerves. I put up a hard shield of determination to keep myself from being soft. "I'm fine!" I yelled, shoving her. I shoved her so hard that she crashed to the floor and tears formed in her eyes. I tried to ignore the guilt welling up inside of me. I ran into the hallway.

As I ran past Pixel's room, a pale hand shot out of the door and grabbed the back of my shirt. "Hey!" I shouted as she dragged me into her room. Pixel slammed and locked the door, then pushed me onto her bed. "Sit," she ordered. I scowled and sat down. "You look angry," she said, sitting next to me. "Why were you yelling at Ava?" Pixel asked. I buried my face in my hands. "She was trying to keep me from looking for the others," I said, ashamed that my voice and hands were trembling. "She was right, you know," Pixel said softly. I shivered. Something about Pixel always made me nervous. Maybe it was the way she could break down the wall I put up to hide my feelings. No one else could see through my fake smiles or false happiness.

"I know she was worried, but I need to find them," I said sadly. Pixel smiled sympathetically. "I would feel the same way. How about I come with you on your quest to find them? Ava could come," she suggested. "Nya, Sensei Wu, Misako, and Garmadon would stay here to defend the bounty... You know, just in case." I nodded, knowing it was a good plan. Then a thought came to me. "Does Ava have complete control over her powers?" Pixel stiffened. "Um... She's okay..." I swallowed nervously. "Well, we'll just have to make the best of it." Pixel nodded, then stood up. "I'll go tell the others." Then she left the room, leaving me alone with only my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: In Action

**Sorry for the delay with the new chapter! (BTW, Lloyd's POV again.) Kinda got discouraged for a little bit. Frosti1212, I have lots of ideas, so I really don't think I can handle grammar. I already knew that I should've indented, but since I've read others stories like that, I think it's fine. And when I try to indent when characters talk, the quotations move and it takes me forever to fix them. Of course, you're free to tell me any other problems in this story. I also made a few changes to Chapter Two, so please tell me if I fixed the problem! Thanks!**

I was alone with my thoughts when Pixel re-entered the room. "I told everybody what we were going to do. Um... Are you okay?" I looked up at her. "Sorry," I apologized. "Just thinking." Pixel threw herself down on a puffy purple chair. "What about?" I looked at the floor. "Ah, you don't want to talk about it, do you?" I shook my head and looked up. "Maybe I'll tell you later." I said. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't press me. I was glad about that. An awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes. Finally, Pixel said, "Let's go." And we walked out of the room. She led the way down the hallway. Many thoughts ran through my head as I jogged to catch up to her. After a few minutes, we reached the deck, where Ava was waiting. I avoided her intense gaze and instead focused on the silhouette of Cader. We stood in silence for a few minutes, then Ava leapt off the deck and said, "I can't wait any longer. Come on!"

An hour later, we were hiding behind a bunch of rocks and trying to come up with a plan. "How about I distract the nindroids while you two break into the jail?" asked Pixel. Ava shook her head. "You'll be overpowered. Without Zane, your fighting skills aren't as... Well, you know what I mean." I nodded. "Ava's right. Maybe Pixel and Ava could distract them and I could save the others myself." Ava shrugged. "We could try." Pixel's electric-green eyes (ha, ha!) lit up with excitement. "Let's go!" I watched nervously as Ava and Pixel ran off and started calling the nindroids some very bad names that I will not repeat here. I was even more worried for Ava because of her amount of control over her powers. I swallowed. _That's the only reason you're worried, Lloyd. _I told myself. Then I remembered why I was here and ran to the poles.

Zane's ropes were completely frozen, which meant he had been totally stressed out. I would be stressed, too. Kai's ropes were singed all over, but mostly the ropes near his hands. He had been trying to burn the ropes. Jay's ropes were dancing with electricity. He must have been freaking out, but tried to cover it with laughter. And Cole's ropes had dirt in every part of it. He probably had a tantrum and threw around rocks, kicked up dirt, and made cracks in rocks. As I thought about this, I didn't notice the ninja waiting quietly. Finally, Zane cleared his throat politely and I was brought back to reality. "Let's get to work," I said. Then I started hacking at the ropes. "You can do it!" exclaimed Jay. Finally, Zane's frozen ropes fell away. "Join Pixel and Ava!" I ordered. Zane's ice-blue eyes shone with excitement as he ran off. Next, I worked on Kai's ropes. The singed part was still pretty hot, so I had to be extra careful. The moment he was free, Kai ran to join Zane. I scowled. "Thank you!" I yelled angrily. "Shut up and untie us already!" yelled Cole. "Sheesh," I said quietly as I hacked at Jay and Cole's ropes. "Done!" I said triumphantly. "Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6: Now Who's the Coward?

**I'm really sorry it's taken so long for a new chapter to be put up. (Lloyd's POV). School started a few weeks ago, and I've been busy with homework. Weekends are spent sleeping in, reading, or playing on my 3DS. I got a little discouraged, so I've been trying to brainstorm. Speak of the devil! The best idea just came on the Imagination Express. I'm not going to tell you though. You'll have to wait. Sigh.**

I stood there watching my friends fight. A quick sword jab here, a punch over there, and some Spinjitzu over there. Huh. I scowled when I saw a nindroid sneaking up behind Ava. _Turn around! _I thought, and to my surprise, Ava whipped around and kicked the nindroid in the face. Ouch. All of a sudden, Ava turned her head to glare at me. I gasped and fell backwards. As I picked myself up, I knew why she glared at me. _Join the fight, you coward. _I swallowed nervously when I thought of her piercing golden eyes. _Fine, _I thought. _If you want me to fight, I'll fight. _So I slid down the slope on an avalanche of rocks and landed on the dusty plain unscathed, albeit a little dusty. I ran over to Ava, who was being overwhelmed by nindroids. "Now am I a coward?" I asked as a sliced a nindroid's metal arm off with my sword. She just smirked. Ava kicked up, and I thought she was aiming for me, but when I heard the thump of a nindroid falling behind me, I knew that she had probably saved me from being strangled. "Thanks," I said grudgingly. I knew I had been totally wrong about Ava. I had thought she was sweet and kind, but she had showed me she was more than that. Ava was sly and fierce, and I knew I should never underestimate her. For some reason, that made her seem more... I don't know, amazing? "We did it!" yelled Jay, cutting through my thoughts. What? The battle was over. Huh. Maybe I had spent way more time spectating instead of fighting.

When we reached the bounty, Kai yelled, "I call the shower!" Zane laughed. "If you hadn't let that nindroid punch you, maybe you wouldn't have fallen in the dust!" I shot a glance at Ava. She wasn't smiling. She turned and looked at me. "Mind telling me who these people are?" I raised an eyebrow and turned to Pixel. "You didn't tell her?" Pixel crossed her arms. "She didn't need to know." I scowled. Then I walked over to Ava and pointed at Zane. "That's Zane. The one with the spiky hair is Kai. The one in blue is Jay, and the black one is Cole." Ava glared at me. "Got it. What's next? Hurry up 'cause I've got to finish_ The Golden Compass_." "What's that?" Ava stared at me. "You don't know? It's a book by Philip Pullman. Personally, I think _Les Miserables _is better." My eyes widened. "You like that too?" Ava smiled. Every thought in my head turned to mush. Wow. Her smile lit up her whole face. It made her look beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful when she wasn't smiling. _No way, _I told myself. _You will not fall for her. Nope. Forget about it. _But when I went to bed that night, the image of her smile wouldn't erase itself from my mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Moments With Ava

**What's going to happen? This chapter is no one's POV. Also, this chapter is all moments with Ava. This will probably help you get to know her better. Who do you think is the perfect match for Ava? Excluding Kai, since I have some plans for him in the future. (I have no clue since Ava has her sweet/caring side and her sly/fierce side.)**

**Lloyd and Ava: Thinking About Eyes**

Lloyd was sitting in his room and thinking about eyes. Weird, right? Who would think about eyes? Well, Lloyd thought about eyes. Especially rare golden eyes that belonged to fierce, beautiful girls with crimson hair. Otherwise known as Ava Hawkins's eyes. Lloyd wasn't sure what he was feeling. Yet he didn't care, because the second he saw that smile, he knew he was in love. Unfortunately, it was with someone who probably didn't feel the same way. Oh well. Suddenly, the door opened. "What are you thinking about?" Ava asked as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm thinking about eyes," Lloyd replied. Ava smiled, and what he'd been going to say next was instantly forgotten. "About golden eyes?" Ava asked slyly, making him blush. "Also known as Ava Hawkins's eyes," he whispered. Ava's cheeks turned pink. "What's so beautiful about my eyes?" Lloyd grabbed her hands and pulled the girl closer. "Because they're beautiful, just like the rest of you." Ava giggled and curled up closer to him. Lloyd knew she had fallen for him. He leaned closer and kissed her on the lips.

**Kai and Ava: Flirting Doesn't Work On Me, Jerk**

Kai was strutting down the hallway, trying to look cool. As he walked down the hallway for the tenth time, Ava came out of her room and glared at him. "It's seven-thirty in the morning, Kai!" she said angrily. "Can't you go into your room and practice being cool there? 'Cause if I remember correctly, being cool doesn't necessarily mean tappity-tapping your shoes at seven-thirty in the morning!" Kai looked at her and flashed her a smile. Unfortunately for him, Ava was used to guys flirting with her, so she ignored him and disappeared into her room, scowling. Kai stopped strutted and sighed. _She's so hot she probably has to deal with tons of guys flirting with her. No wonder why it's so easy for her to ignore flirting. _he thought. Huh.

**Cole and Ava: Talking Over Breakfast **

Cole was rummaging in the fridge for some butter to slather on his toast when Ava entered. "Are you going to offer me any?" she asked as she followed him into the living room. "Sure, I guess," Cole said through a mouthful of toast. They plopped down on the couch and Ava took a piece of toast off the plate. "So what do you guys do around here?" Ava asked as Cole switched on the TV. "What normal teenagers do, I guess. You know, play video games, ride bikes, play pranks, the usual." "Oh," said Ava. "That's nice." But Cole was sure there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. Wanting to cheer her up, he said, "Don't get me wrong, life gets really fast-paced and exciting when there's an enemy. I guess danger is needed to feel alive. Like, _really _alive. Know what I mean?" Ava nodded. "You feel most alive when you're almost dead. Like your body knows it's almost over, so it wants to make the best of it. Or that's what I think." Cole smiled. "For someone alive, you seem to know a lot about death." Ava looked down. "I guess you could say that."

**Jay and Ava: Mechanical Parts**

Jay hummed to himself as he looked for metal parts to help him build his remote-controlled mini helicopter. He sighed. Where was that mini propeller he had made earlier? Suddenly, he heard a low buzzing sound. It got louder and louder until it seemed right behind him, or rather, above him. Jay looked up and laughed when he saw a mini helicopter. He turned around and was surprised to see Ava controlling the mini helicopter. "Cool! How did you do that?" Jay asked in amazement. Ava smirked. "Let's just say I have a way with mechanical parts." She put down the remote and pulled off her gloves that she had been wearing. Jay swallowed. Her hand... Was made of metal. "You're cyborg?" he asked, astonished. Ava sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But being cyborg opens doors to other worlds." She winked, pulled on her gloves, and walked out the door.

**Zane and Ava: Love in the Air... Or on the Ice**

Zane was ice skating in Polar Ice Skating Rink when he heard a familiar voice. "Nice moves," said Ava, joining him on the ice. "Try this!" Ava jumped into the air and spun, but when she was coming down to land, a little girl skated in front of her and knocked her off balance. Zane skated quickly over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Ava was sprawled on the ice. When she saw Zane, she grinned. "I'm fine if you're around to help me." Zane's face turned red. "T-thanks," he stammered. Ava was also blushing. "Shall we start skating again?" she asked. "Sure," Zane agreed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. As they started skating, Zane noticed that when he let go of her, Ava put less weight on her left leg. "Here, let me help you," he said, grabbing her hand. Her weight shifted so Zane could see she was perfectly fine. Zane's jaw dropped. Ava smiled, and his every thought melted into a puddle. "I did that so you could hold my hand again." Zane closed his mouth and blushed. Ava smiled and pushed something into his hand, then skated away. Zane swerved to the railings and grabbed on. Then he opened his hand. His fading blush came back full-force. Laying on his palm was a small, glittery, silver charm shaped like a snowflake.


	8. Chapter 8: Fun and More Fun, Mostly

**AHHHH! Too many good stories out there! I'm screaming in my mind right now! So much goodness... Got to continue this story though! **

Lloyd burst into the kitchen. "Guys, I need serious help!" Kai looked up from his toast. "What do you want?" Lloyd jumped into a chair, then said, "I have a crush on Ava! And my old friend Janice is really rich so she's going to hold a huge party and I need a date to go!" Cole stopped stuffing his face with bacon and glared at him. "Why would you want to ask Ava?" Lloyd scowled. "I already told you!" Cole sighed. "Right, then. Best way is face-to-face in my opinion." Kai stared at him in astonishment. "No way! The best way is to flirt, then suddenly burst it out!" Zane raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to find out if the girl likes you back first?" No one could argue with that. Finally, Jay said, "You've got to be romantic, Lloyd. But if you fail, she could end up going with me!" Lloyd laughed. "Come on, Jay, you know I'm much better-looking than you!" Jay feigned surprise. "What?" he exclaimed, and everyone laughed. Just then, someone put their hands on Lloyd's shoulders and he screamed. Ava laughed. "Got you!" Kai leaned toward Lloyd and whispered, "I think she's flirting!" Lloyd smiled; he couldn't help himself.

Ava slid into the empty seat across from Lloyd as Nya plopped down next to Jay. "What was that about that party?" Ava asked slyly as she took a bite out of some bacon. Lloyd turned red. "You heard, didn't you?" Ava smiled. "Every word." Lloyd tried to look angry, but all he managed to do was screw up his face so half looked like it was trying not to laugh while the other half looked like it was trying to look angry. Everyone laughed, so when Pixel came downstairs, she was greeted with laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked. Everyone continued to laugh as she sat down. Finally, Zane said, "We're laughing at Lloyd's face!" Everyone started laughing again until Ava managed to keep a straight face. For some reason, every person stopped laughing. "It suddenly got very quiet in here," Nya commented. Lloyd muttered something under his breath that sounded strangely like, "Until you broke the silence."

Later that day, Ava asked Lloyd if he wanted to come get some ice cream with her. Lloyd agreed and they walked to Florence's Ice Cream Parlor. Ava ordered chocolate. "Hey, that's my favorite!" Lloyd exclaimed. Ava blushed and changed the size so they could share. A few minutes later, they were licking the ice cream while watching people walk by. "So, if you heard about the party, do you want to come with me?" Ava blushed. "O-okay," she stammered. Lloyd laughed. Ava was so cute when she was nervous!

In her room, Ava was thinking. Why did only Lloyd's flirting affect her? She swallowed nervously and started to tremble. She never, ever opened up to people in case they betrayed her trust. And if there was one thing she hated more than bears, it was people she had trusted who had betrayed her. Ava suddenly started twitching and her slight trembling turned into shuddering and shivering. What was happening to her?


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet and Lonely

**Awww! This chapter is going to be SO cute! Please R&R and remember to read my second Ninjago story, Phoenix Wings!**

Ava was sitting in her room, searching on Pandora **(radio station) **for her The Beatles station. When she found "All the Lonely People", she couldn't help but pull out her violin and play. She took out her bow and rubbed it against the strings of the violin as the song played.

_All the lonely people,_

Where_ do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all belong?_

_Helena Rigby_

_Picks up the rice in a church where a wedding has been,_

_Lives in a dream_

_Waits at the window _

_Wearing the face that she keeps in a drawer by the door,_

_Who is it for?_

_All the lonely people-_

Ava was cut off abruptly when Lloyd sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Your voice is beautiful," he whispered. "I like that song too." She looked up at his beautiful green eyes and he stared into her golden ones. "Thank you," she said as his lips met hers. This time she didn't hesitate. Ava kissed him back and they stayed in their embrace until the song ended. Ava pulled away and replayed the song. She waited until the part where Lloyd had interrupted her came on.

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all belong?_

_Father MacKenzie _

_Writing the words of the sermon that no one will hear,_

_No one comes near_

_Look at him working_

_Donning his socks in the night when there's nobody there_

_What does he care?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all belong?_

_Helena Rigby_

_Died in the church and was buried along with her name,_

_Nobody came_

_Father MacKenzie_

_Wiping the dead from his hands as he rose from the grave,_

_No one was saved_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all belong?_

The song ended. The two kissed. Many thoughts ran through Lloyd's head. _Where did she learn to sing like that? Why is she so beautiful? How do I tell her I love her?_ Lloyd knew she had softened since the first time they'd met. Finally, the answer came to him. He could tell her here, now. So he moved away from her and instead shifted his position to be able to look at her warm, soft lips. "Ava," he whispered, loving the way her name danced across his tongue. "Lloyd?" Ava asked quietly. Similar thoughts were running through her head. She loved the way the two Ls melded together and rolled off her tongue. "I think I'm in love with you." Lloyd murmured. Ava giggled. "Me too." she whispered before they kissed.

. 

**Things are looking good for these two. Who else agrees this chapter was cute? Also, the song is real. I don't own this song. All credit goes to the Beatles for such an awesome song. Also, this song represents me pretty well. You know, the part about being lonely? It's hard to explain since I do have lots of friends. Well, until next time, my readers!**  



	10. Chapter 10: Shop Till Ya Drop (And More)

**Yep, WowThatWasWeird is here. I just started a new story called The Forever War for Emily Windsnap. Also, I have been busy updating on Phoenix Wings. Plus, I might start a new story for Rainbow Magic called Izenia and the Fairy's Wand. Sounds good, I think. Please, please, PLEASE R&R! And remember to R&R my other stories. Please recommend my stories to your friends if you likey!**

It was the day of Janice's party, and Ava had nothing to wear.

"How about we get your nails done?" Nya suggested. "Then we can go shopping!" said Pixel excitedly. Ava laughed. "Where would we go shopping?" Pixel and Nya stared at her in surprise. "You don't know about Glitter Glam?" they said in unison. Ava laughed again. "Does it look like I do?" Pixel sighed. "Ava, you have a lot to learn about fashion." Nya snickered. "Glitter Glam is the best place to get the most stylish clothes and prettiest dresses!" Pixel scoffed. "You forgot about the accessories!" Nya and Ava laughed. "I forgot to tell you that Pixel goes there all the time for accessories. They change their stock everyday, so she loves that most towns have a Glitter Glam for her to browse!" Ava couldn't stop laughing. When she finally caught her breath, she said, "What are we waiting for?"

"Guys! What am I supposed to wear?!" Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs. Zane sighed. "Lloyd, calm down! It took me half an hour to fix your super-tangled hair because you slept weird!" Lloyd was in panic mode, and it took forever to make him calm down omc he went into panic mode. "SHUT UP!" Kai hollered, even louder than Lloyd. The room suddenly fell silent. "Look, Lloyd, Street Style is the best place for guys. So if you want to look good, we've got to hurry. The party's in a few hours, and we still need new clothes too!" Lloyd finally quieted down. "Fine. Let's go."

Ava stepped out of the dressing room. "This one?" She twirled around. She was wearing a golden dress with gold silk ribbons a shade lighter twisting around her wrists and trailing behind her. Nya cheered. "Super! Try these!" Pixel passed Ava a pair of gold sandals. Ava slipped them on. "WOW!" she exclaimed. "They're perfect!" So the girls paid, then went next door to get their nails done at Nail Makeover.

Lloyd stepped out in a striking black jacket over a crisp white shirt. He was wearing black pants with black shoes. He did a pose, and everyone laughed as he lost his balance and almost fell on his face. "Is it okay?" he asked anxiously. Jay grinned. The others had already found their clothes. "It's not okay, it's perfect!" Lloyd grinned as well. "Then let's go to the bounty and wait for the girls!" As they walked back to the bounty, Zane checked his watch. "Only an hour left!"

Ava smiled as Nya complimented on how beautiful she looked. She had her nails painted gold. "You must really like the color gold," Pixel commented. Ava smiled. "Not like bright gold. I like soft, warm shades of gold." Nya nudged her with her elbow. "By the way, Lloyd's the golden ninja!" she teased. Ava shrugged her off and blushed. "Whatever," she muttered, trying to control the growing blush on her cheeks. "Let's just get back to the bounty. Only half an hour left!"

Lloyd was waiting with the guys when Ava entered the living room with Pixel and Nya. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zane turn bright red. He tore his gaze off of Ava for a moment to see what Pixel and Nya were wearing. Pixel was wearing a sparkly light purple dress with long sleeves. You know, the kind that slip off your shoulders so the designers add straps? That's what she was wearing. On her feet were a pair of glittery silver slip-ons. Nya was wearing a bright red strapless dress with an orange flame design along the hem. She was wearing orange shoes with straps. He tried not to blush as Ava sat next to him on the couch. "You look really cute in that," she said. His blush rendered uncontrollable no matter how hard he tried to keep it from spreading over his cheeks. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Ava blushed. She turned her face to his and kissed him. He kissed her back. Then he pulled away and looked at his watch. "Only fifteen minutes!" he shouted. "AHHH!" Jay screamed. "Shut up!" Pixel yelled, punching him in the face. Jay fell silent. "That hurt," he murmured, rubbing his cheek. Cole chuckled and got a kick in the stomach.

The friends had arrived at the party on time. They had eaten their fill and now they were doing all kinds of stuff. Cole, Jay, and Nya were trying all the different sweets. Janice's friends Gina and Freddie were telling them what the sweets were called. Pixel and Zane were playing marbles with Janice and her sister Polly. Kai was flirting with a dark-haired named Lyla. And Lloyd was dancing with Ava. "So tell me about yourself. You've never told me," he said, stroking her wavy auburn hair. Ava blushed and kissed him before pulling back and starting to speak.

"I lived in Cader all my life. My mother and father had died when. I was twelve. Now I'm fifteen. I lived in an orphanage for two years. Then the nindroids came the day after my fifteenth birthday.

"They kidnapped me. I had twisted my ankle while I had been trying to escape with my friends. I couldn't run, so it was easy for them to capture me. They held me in captivity for almost three months. They didn't give me food or water. I was one of twenty captives. One day, I was making an escape attempt with my sister Demi. She escaped, but I couldn't jump because my ankle had been twisted again. So I was recaptured, tortured, and I blacked out at the beginning of the third month." Lloyd was quiet. "That's horrible." he muttered. Ava sighed. "I know. But it was worth it." Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Ava blushed. "Because I met you. If the nindroids hadn't came, you never would have saved me. If I hadn't twisted my ankle twice, I would've escaped. I wouldn't have met you." Lloyd nodded. "Then I wouldn't have the most beautiful girlfriend ever." He blushed as her lips met his.


	11. Chapter 11: The End's Just The Beginning

**WowThatWasWeird is BACK! /)_- What was that?! That's not how you're supposed to say hi! *double facepalm* Well, let's get down to business. This is the last chapter of The House of the Rising Sun. This one is kinda short. (Ava's POV). To all the people who reviewed: Thank you for supporting me along the way!**

I was happy with my life. I had some awesome friends, a cute boyfriend, and a good home. Yet I was discontented with the fact that we hadn't had any important battles yet. We hadn't run into the Overlord on this adventure, but we had had some run-ins with a couple nindroids. That meant the Overlord was still out there, waiting, watching, plotting. And I didn't like it.

I guess I should be happy that Lloyd and the others hadn't understood the words one of the nindroids had said right before I cut off his head. "Beware the House of the Rising Sun!" I had quickly cut off his head after that. Unfortunately, I had understood what he had said. If we were ever to run into Demi, we would have to kill her. The House of the Rising Sun was a group of thieves, modern Robin Hoods, spies, and ninjas. They were also the protectors of the desert. And Demi had said that when she escaped Cader, she would join them. So she probably had.

But the House of the Rising Sun didn't like anyone else who fought crime. They didn't like having to share their glory with other people. Like us. So now I have to do whatever it takes to protect my friends. But for now, in this short time of peace, I have my friends, and they have me.


End file.
